Cuento de hadas
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: La princesa Hinata ha perdido a un ser querido pero ella no es la única que le afecto, el rey se ha vuelto un ser frió, la princesa Hinata vive en una torre que para ella es una jaula de crista. El cuento es interactivo (pueden elegir al príncipe azul) cualquier personaje de la serie. Va ganando Sasuke Uchiha.
1. El inicio de la historia

Cuento de hadas.

Capitulo 1.

El inicio.

Todos los días eran felices en un reino muy lejano de aquí, cuenta la historia, que en un hermoso castillo de plata y piedras azules vivía una hermosa princesa se llamaba Hinata Hyuga, ella vivía en el castillo y en las noches cuando los truenos partían el cielo ella se levanta he iba al cuarto de sus padres a acurrucarse en sus brazos.

Su padre el rey Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre de buen corazón algo estricto pero muy justó de finos rasgos, piel blanca y ojos de igual color con un hermoso cabello largo y castaño.

Su madre Hana Luna era una mujer hermosa muchos creían que era la hija de la luna por sus rasgos noche con una personalidad cálida y dulce que la hacia ganar el amor de muchos.

El pueblo estaba feliz del consejo de sabios pensaron que fue su mejor elección comprometer a esos dos, ya que le daban al pueblo amor y justicia.

En el reino todo era felicidad hasta que un triste día la reina murió, todos lloraron su perdida mas nada volvió a ser igual, el rey cambio mucho se volvió estricto y hasta cruel con todos en el reino con excepción de su hija Hanabi que fue el ultimo fruto que la reina pudo dar.

La pobre princesa Hinata se sentía sola su padre la envió a la torre mas lejana a su persona y no la veía jamas. De la torre, tres pisos eran de ella, estaban decorados con finos muebles y plantas por doquier y tenía una hermosa mascota llamada Akamaru, una nana llamada Kurenai y leales guardianes. Uno de ellos era gracioso y ruidoso, él otro era callado y muy serio pero los dos cumplían bien su función.

- Laaaiaaahaa -cantaba la joven princesa de quince años, hermosa como ninguna de exótico ojos luna, de cabellos azules noche y piel de estrellas- un día nuevo que se fue, todo como siempre, nada mas, sucede a mi alrededor, encerrada en una jaula de cristal, esperando que llegue el día de conseguir libertad, ver las flores nacer el la tierra y no aquí en las alturas -canta con tristeza y hermosa voz parte de su vida, lejana a todo en la torre de un hermoso castillo, viendo desde el balcón el reino que Dios le dio.

- Mi niña no estés triste, algún día llegará un príncipe azul a tu lado y te dará todo el amor que se te a negado -canta con voz calma y dulce su nana haciendo reír a la joven princesa.

- Querida nana, yo se que solo son cuentos... la vida es dura las cosas no suceden, así como las escribieron los escritores del reino -explica con dulzura a su amada nana, la realidad que ha ellas embarga.

- Recuerdo cuando solo era una niña dulce que lloraba y se lamentaba, pero ahora ya es una señorita dulce, educada, decidida y podría jurar que la mas hermosa de este reino -dice con orgullo y sentimiento, la joven mujer que a los 14 años le entregaron a la joven princesa de tan solo 5 años.

- Si es increíble lo que hacen los libros he aprendido mucho y me hacen sentir mas libre, me permiten conocer el mundo a pesar de no salir de esta torre... tengo miedo -cambia de tema drástica mente.

- ¿Porqué? -pregunta alarmada pensando en lo peor.

- No-n-no sabri-ia como actuar frente a los demás, ya que nunca eh conocido a nadie aparte de usted y los guardianes que están tras la puerta -confiesa derrotada y frustrada.

- Ten fe en ti... eres mas que un hermoso cristal... hay en ti algo especial que la vida te ha regalado para ser feliz, al lado de tu príncipe azul-canta para hacer sentirla sentir mejor.

- Jijij nana Kureina usted con los príncipes y demás -sonríe con esplendor al escuchar a su nana, hablar de príncipes y cuantos de hadas.

- Eres como mi hija -le confiesa acercando a ella para abrazarla con ternura- te quiero ver feliz... te lo mereces -dice acercándose al piano.

- Y pensar... que por mi culpa usted no puede tener una de su vientre -sintiendo culpa en su interior.

- No es tu culpa mi padre no quería que me casará con cualquier hombre , tu padre quería que tuvieras la mejor nana y bueno aquí estoy yo -recordando con alegría la primera vez que la tuvo en brazos.

- Si pero, usted es tan prisionera como yo y ese hecho me hace sentir mal e inclusive culpable -confiesa con dolor.

- Usted no es culpable de que el mi padre quisiera buscar un buen prometido y la muerte le haya llamado antes de ese suceso, le agradezco a el rey acunar me y luego a usted encargarme, a demás soy feliz aquí... y no me gustaría ser libre y saber que sigue aquí -le recuerda la verdad y le confiesa su sentir, para luego el piano tocar.

...Continuara...

* * *

Nota de autora.

Ustedes tienen la oportunidad de elegir la pareja de la dulce princesa Hinata cualquier personaje del anime.

Espero les guste la escribí inspirada XD y con mucho cariño.


	2. Una gran decisión

Cuentos de hadas.

Capitulo 2.

La gran decisión.

- Ya es invierno estoy feliz me encanta el invierno ya que puede tocar los copos de nieve como lo hacen en tierra, porque la cuidad parece mas santa, porque me recuerda cuando mi madre la llevaba a un hermoso jardín a que jugara con la nieve y las flores, por que madre me decía que era tan pura como la nieve del jardín, por que en el invierno se seca el odio por la necesidad de calor, porque existe mas que en todo el año armonía, humildad, dulzura, alegría, fe y humanidad para con los demás.

Pero este invierno no es igual, nada es igual... mi padre ayudo a otro reino, justamente el de mi tío el rey Hizashi, según escuche bueno leí mi tío tiene un mejor reino es estricto, bueno y humilde pero por culpa del reino Uchiha que quemo todos sus cultivos y robo todo su oro, piedras y demás objetos de valor ya no es igual ya que se aumento el miedo... gracias a Kami-sama su tío tenia guardado en bodegas la mitad de todo y podían comer y vivir, ellos no tienen tantos soldados como nosotros lo cual no les permite estar tan seguros, todo allá es paz y aquí régimen... lo bueno de esté régimen es que hay suficientes guardias para estar seguros pero eso no le quita el temor a todo el reino de ser invadidos.

Todos los reinos le temen a los Uchiha ya que tienen habilidades y dones de sangre fuertes... según y que un Uchiha puede matar a 53 hombre sin sudar siquiera pero yo no lo creo ya que que según los libros es ilógico jijjijjijiji si suena muy, como si fuera muy inteligente, lo que mas me preocupa es que tengo como un mal presentimiento como cuando mi madre murió-le dice a su nana recostada del balcón de su cuarto, anonadada admirando el paisaje con algo de tristeza como con un presentimiento para nada grato, sin siquiera saber la triste realidad que asecha y queriendo predecir lo que pasara.  
- Jajajajajaja mi niña como cree, le prometo que nada pasara y no este triste... sabe cuando está así se parece a su madre, ella tenía el don de ver el futuro -al pronunciar las últimas palabras se callo de repente al ver a la Hinata que empieza a caminar de un lado a otro sin parar con los ojos llorosos y tomando de su cabello un hermoso prendedero que fue de su madre y retrocede varios pasos hasta tropezar y caer- ¿por qué esta así?... usted... no se que decir- se levanta con delicadeza y se acerca a Hinata para abrazarla pero está la esquiva.

- Tuve un sueño hace dos semanas era triste y lúgubre -dice en un susurro mas para si que para su nana y deteniéndose en el acto- necesito salir que aquí YA, EL REINO!- busca entre sus cosas y unas sandalias blancas se las pone para salir corriendo hasta las escales las cuales baja tan rápido que casi tropieza con varios escalones y llega a la puerta donde están sus guardianes reales- necesito -dice buscándola aire para respirar y mirado al suelo hasta que escucha a el guardia Kiba hablar.

- Princesa estas invadiendo el castillo tenemos que salir rápido, princesa disculpe el abuso de llevarla así, soldados del reino Uchiha están intentando romper la puerta y si siguen así lo lograran, estamos evacuando el castillo y... el reino, si los Uchihas atacan no tenemos con que luchar ya que que si padre envió a mil hombres al reino de su tío, fueron pocos comparados con los que tenemos pero son las suficientes para que los Uchihas nos lleven ventaja ya que pueden matar a cinco hombres en el tiempo que uno de nosotros mata a uno-dice mientras la arrastra por toda la parte alta del castillo a una Hinata en shock seguido de Shino hasta llegar a una habitación donde está el rey y Hinata al ver a su padre se pone mas pálida de lo normal.

- Nos iremos Hinata -dice con vos imponente Hiashi al oír a Hinata entrar y cuando voltea ve la misma imagen de su esposa con la diferencia que en su hija se le ve un camino de lágrimas que delatan su tristeza y dolor que es palpable - a el castillo del norte y tu al del sur, con Kurenai y tus guardianes más unas cuantas sirvientas - la mira a los ojos para ver si reacción y lo que ve no le agrada... los ojos de Hinata reflejaban dolor, tristeza, desilusión y algo que nunca vio en su esposa - te puedes retirar -Hinata aprieta los puños y se retira de la habitación y ve a Shino en la puerta.

Castillo del sur -Shino entiende a Hinata y se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla para arrodillarse frente a ella- mi princesa yo solo le sirvo a usted... ¿qué hará? -Hinata no sale de su asombro y cuando reacciona vuelve a la habitación donde estaba su padre.

- NO ME IRE AL CASTILLO DEL SUR -le grita a su padre y hiashi la mira a los ojos se acerca le da una cachetada que le voltea la cara y la tumba al piso, Hinata se toca la zona afectada con su mano derecha- no dejare que mueran -dice con resentimiento, sentimiento recién descubierto por ella.

- ¿Que dijiste? -exige a una muy deprimida Hinata- ¿QUE DIJISTE? - pregunta de nuevo bastante intrigado, confundido, y con algo de tristeza mientras la nieve cae con dulzura sobre un reino ya maldito.

- No quiero que mueran yo... son muy importantes para mi... y es mi deber -dice corrompida por el dolor de pensar que los soldados Uchiha vallan al castillo del sur y maten a todos sus seres queridos frente a ella, quizás sería algo que su corazón y razón no podrían aguantar- Tu... -lo señala como si fuera el culpable de la desgracia que los embarga- Tu me odias y lo se... no te he hecho nada y ha estas alturas no me importa... si me odias o me quieres aunque sea un poco... llevarlos contigo ya que conmigo morirán y lo sabes porque me mandas para ya y no va usted -la melancolía y dolor emana de la princesa cuando el rey no tiene reacción alguna.

- ¿Estas segura? -pregunta aún sabiendo la respuesta- _que he hecho... arroje a mi hija a los brazos de la muerte... arroje al ultimo recuerdo de mi esposa y maldije mi pueblo_ -pensamientos de arrepentimiento atacan a un rey desdichado.

- Si -sin siquiera pensar- antes de morir... ¿su majestad tendría el brío de decirme porque ocurre esté ataque? -con voz ida y mirada pérdida en la gracia de los copos de nueve al aterrizar en la ventana.

- ¿Qué insinúas? -dice con voz firme aunque su cabeza no lo esté, literalmente.

- Sabe su majestad... he pensado mucho lo cual no es propio de una mujer... cuando se hay diferencias en diferentes reinos se hacen tratos... que por su terquedad y ínfulas me imagino no acepto... o por amor a su amada hija y mire ahora, es hermoso a sus ojos verdad, ver como sus malas decisiones nos han llevado a la ruina... si al menos no me hubiera hecho pasar por muerta, me hubiera entregado a los Uchihas... pero no porque todos creen que estoy muerta y los Uchihas crearían que es una falsa -dice con mirada fría y voz sin sentimientos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? -dice con voz mas firme y molesta-_ ya ni la conozco... tanto me odia y se que me lo merezco... pero tanto puede enveran un alma... en los informes me decían que era igual a pesar de todo y ahora esto es una clara muestra de lo contrario_ -piensa el rey con amargura.

- Usted sabe muy bien la respuesta, su Majestad-dice con mucha acentuación la joven y dolida princesa.

- Y tu sabes tu destino -y sin mediar mas palabras el rey se retira de la habitación.

En otra parte de el castillo, específicamente en el ultimo piso de la torre de Luna (la torre donde vivió Hinata) se encuentra la nana Kurenai empacando su ropa mientras varias jóvenes sirvientas empacan la de Hinata- tenemos que empacar lo mas rápido posible, ¿ustedes ya empacaron sus cosas? -pregunta con dulzura a las jovenes sirvientas.

- Si lady Kurenai ya empacamos nuestras cosas -dicen al inoíso todas las joven y una que se llama Sakura se acerca a Kurenay a preguntar- ¿lady kurenai bajamos las maletas o esperamos que vengan los soldados? -

- Si ya terminaron pueden bajar las cosas -responde Kurenai pensando que mientras mas pronto se vallan será mejor, pero ella no sabe ya decisión que a tomado Hinata hasta que ve al rey llevar.

- Retírense -refiriéndose a las sirvientas.

- Su majestad dígame que no -con súplica en su voz adivinando la razón de su presencia.

- Ya ella tomo su decisión y también es una insolente -dice mas para si, escuchando la forma en que Hinata le habló como un acto de insolencia y no uno de despecho y dolor.

- ¿Y POR ESO MERECE MORIR? -dice mas por instinto que por atrevimiento.

- Ya se de donde lo a copiado... haré de cuenta que no lo dijiste pero la próxima vez morirás y por tu suerte espero que no haya una próxima vez -_ ella también... entonces soy yo, se que a ella le duela mas que a mí, supongo que es mi culpa su dolor _-mientras mas piensa se da cuenta que es un tirano.

- Si su majestad y perdone me -se arrodilla frente a el mientras el rey sale de la habitación y la mira desde el pasillo.

- Preparen... la y luego se van conmigo -ordena el rey y luego se acerca hasta ella y saca del cofre una corona.

- Si su majestad... ¿esta era la corona de la reina Hana? -

- Si y creo que esto le salvará la vida -da la vuelta y sale con elegancia hasta perderse de la vista de Kurenai.

- Gracias -reacciona y sin mediar mas sale corriendo por el castillo hasta llegar al cuarto donde guardaron las cosas de Hana en el que suponía esta Hinata de lo que no se da cuenta es de que una joven la sigue.

Ya en la habitación donde esta la princesa se siente un silencio asfixiante, una soledad que pide lágrimas de cristal y dolor que se acurruca en lo mas interno de su ser - y pensar que libre quería ser y pensar que ahora dentro de poco mi alma lo será, no habrá jaulas de cristal solo inmensidad, espero que en la gloria allá pasto fresco para rodar sobre el como lo hace un niño sin preocupaciones.

Lo bueno es que conoceré a mamá, la veré y un fuerte abrazo le daré. Recuperaré los recuerdos que con su rostro se han ido, solo recuerdo mis preciados recuerdos como un escrito que fue grabado en mi memoria con desaparición, al ver que ya no tendría mas de mi madre que solo ellos.

Lo malo es que no me despediré de la que en vida cumplió su función... la quiero mas que a mi y por eso mi sacrificio, es en parte por ella para que sea feliz, con mi partida ella dejará entrar al amor que hoy día toca su puerta y también consumar... consumar con un beso, abrazo y un te amo. Se que este es el adiós, pero espero que el reencuentro llegue algún día y se que soy egoísta pero espero que sea mas pronto que tarde.

El dolor que sentiré no se si será largo o corto, si mi fin será espantoso o solo un punto y final... solo se que mi instinto grita huir pero mi conciencia me dice que hago lo correcto... y espero tenga la razón -canta con voz rota y casi sin aliento, canta como un adiós mas para si que para el mundo que la tiene en completo mutismo.

- Mi niña -dice con alegría en haberla encontrado al fin y corre a abrazarla acción que Hinata imita.

- Nana... madre tiene que irse -ordena pensando el lo que le pasará si se queda.

- No me iré -dice con firmeza.

- Salve su vida y regale se la oportunidad de amar... vivir un cuento de hadas con final feliz... viva por mi si pero viva -con dolor por su destino y fé en el de su nana.

- ¿Y usted? -pregunta para hacerla entrar en razón.

- Yo tuve una buena vida... una hermosa familia... usted madre, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru... tuve una infancia colmada de juguetes y amor... y una pubertad llena de libros... ¿qué mas podría querer? vi la vida de los demás por la ventana pudiendo me permitir imaginar vivir una vida normal... tuve muchas aventuras gracias a mis libros... no me quejó -dice con alegría en pensar en que su vida no fue mala.

- Ya se que no la haré cambiar de opinión... pero al menos permita me arreglarla -Kurenai siente que la miran y ve la puerta a una joven con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro - Sakura no te quedes hay, entra -

- ¿Usted tubo hijas? -pregunta con pena y sintiéndose triste por todo lo que escucho.

- No y si... te presento a la princesa Hinata Hyuga y señorita le presento a Sakura-dice presentan a Hinata.

- ¿La princesa?... es un placer conocerla, pensé que estaba muerta -dice para luego arrepentirse- es muy bonita he y ¿cuantos años tiene? -pregunta para hacer amistad.

- He ete bueno me llamo Hin-na-ata y tengo quince jijiji -con timidez y nerviosismo, jugando con sus dedos.

- Hay que casualidad yo tengo la misma edad -secándose disimuladamente las lágrimas.

- Necesito que me ayudes a vestirla y arreglarla como una princesa -pensando en esta vez como la despedida.

- Si lady... pero ¿con qué ropa y joyas? -pregunta Sakura con algo de inocencia.

- Bueno ya tenemos la joya mas importante... la corona. Que una vez fue de su madre -y se la entrega ante la asombrada mirada de Hinata y Sakura.

- Ve por las joyas, cepillos y una muda de ropa íntima en la torre de luna Sakura -manda Kurenai abriendo la puerta de lo que es un baño en la misma habitación- ¿recuerda esté cuarto? - pregunta dulcemente mientras ve que el baño esta intacto y llega agua.

- Ete yo, no -embelesada viendo la ventana.

- Esté hija, era tu cuarto -

- ¿Mi cuarto? eso quiere decir que el cuarto de mi madre está cerca -

- Si pero me gustaría que fueses después de arreglarse y la tina ya casi esta lista ya le eche unas esencias y burbujas -dice para luego ayudar a Hinata a quitarse la ropa y conducirla hacia el baño- Bañe se tranquila que yo buscare algo de ropa aquí -y sin mas empieza a buscar en la ropa de la madre de Hinata que esta en los clósets hasta encontrar un hermoso vestido azul noche con detalles blancos.

- Ya llegue! -grita Sakura haciendo gritar a Hinata de la impresión y reír a Kurenai- ¿Quién grito? - pregunta Sakura pensando que hay un fantasma al no ver Hinata.

- La princesa, Sakura jijiji ¿me trajiste las cosas? -pregunta viendo las manos de Sakura vacías pero luego baja la mirada y las ve en el piso- ¿en que momento? -

- Cuando se puso a reír -

- Ha - así de distraida estoy... solo pensar en mi niña me causa dolor y ella lo sabe pero no quiere preocuparme me duele saber que no la veré mas... espero que este no sea el adiós-quizás el hecho de ser princesa la salve o la hunda.

Hinata sale de la tina con una tuaña cubriendo sus partes y se sonroja de sobre manera al ver a Sakura- Naananna -intenta decir nana.

- No se preocupe y no este nerviosa, solo me va ayudar a vestirla -Hinata se esconde detrás de un clóset- princesa salga por favor -y Hinata asoma la cabeza y Kurenai la llama de nuevo y Hinata sale de su "escondite" y así la empiezan a vestir parte por parte con el hermoso vestido azul modelo victoriano, le colocan pulseras de plata con detalles en diamante blanco, Kurenai le peina el cabello con mucha delicadeza y rompe en llanto al hacerlo, Sakura la consuela mientras Hinata solo ve como caen los copos de nieve en la ventana de su habitación.

Kurenai se calma un poco y le coloca la corona con una delicadeza admirable- ¿mi ni... princesa desea ser maquillada? -con voz rota y triste pero sin una lágrima en su rostro.  
- Solo me veré mas blanca pareceré enferma -de manera mecánica.

- Yo creo que se verá bien -dice de manera de animosa, intentando subir el animo de ambas.

- Gracias Sakura pero no -intentando ser la mas educada y dulce posible pero no lo logra por el miedo a morir y tristeza que la embarga- deberían irse... para que el rey no se moleste por su falta de puntualidad si es que todavía está -con tristeza y decepción hacia la parte masculina que le dio la vida.

- Lady Kurenai, la princesa tiene razón deberíamos irnos para no despertar la furia del rey -con desaliento y tristeza en pensar que perderá una amiga, porque a pesar del poco tiempo conociéndola, siente que lo es.

- Yo mi niña -corriendo a abrazar a Hinata.

- No nos haga esto mas difícil -con voz rota y mirada pérdida- si me quiere sea feliz por mi y mas importante aun por usted -se acerca a Sakura y la abraza- fue un placer conocerte... me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes y gracias por ayudarme -

- No se preocupe y gracias a usted por su sacrificio -dice con voz triste.

- Es mi deber -Hinata la abraza fuerte y Sakura corresponde, Hinata les da la espalda y se coloca en el marco de la ventana a ver los copos de nieve caer mientras Kurenai y Sakura salen de la habitación y el castillo. Sakura y Kurenai salen por la parte de atrás del castillo donde ven a varios soldados y al rey.

- Ya no queda nadie en el reino y las personas que pusieron resistencia se les obligó a la fuerza -dice de manera mecánica pero firme Asuma al rey.

- Solo queda ella -con voz firme.

- Si -

- Soldado Asuma, su majestad -hace una reverencia.

- Llegaron a tiempo, avancemos -y así se van y dejan atrás a Hinata en el castillo de plata y piedras azules y un futuro incierto o ciertamente doloroso.

...Continuará...


End file.
